Jean Magliore
Jean Magliore was the brother of Constance Magliore, and a crew member serving under Captain Jack Sparrow aboard the Barnacle.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm When he grew older, he joined the crew of the Black Pearl. Biography Early life Jean and Constance became sailors at a young age, but an encounter with Tia Dalma left Constance in the form of a cat. Jean continued to treat Constance as his sister, and was highly protective of her. The two met and befriended Tumen, and, around the age of twelve, they worked together aboard the Seraph. It was while unloading the ship's cargo at the docks of Martinique that the trio encountered Left-Foot Louis. Jean was carrying a crate of silk when Constance ran under his feet, accidentally tripping him. Jean tumbled onto the dock, at the feet of a man whom Jean took to be the foreman—until realizing the man had two left feet. Left-Foot Louis seemed ready to ensure Jean did not reveal his identity when Constance leapt at the pirate, scarring his face with her claws. Jean shoved Louis backwards, causing his wig to fall off and revealing his famous bright red hair. The rest of the crew attacked Louis, who swore revenge against the trio as they made their escape.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 2: The Siren Song Isla Esquelética and Jean captured by a pirate.]] The Magliores and Tumen sailed together for almost a year following their escape from Left-Foot Louis, and were aboard the Seraph when it was caught in a storm conjured by Captain Torrents. The trio were the only survivors, washed up on the shore of Isla Esquelética, where they were forced to eke out an existence, and began constructing a raft to return to their home port. Sailor on the Barnacle It was on Isla Esquelética, that the three met Jack Sparrow, Arabella Smith and Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III. They would join the crew of the Barnacle. Jack's crew was initially wary of Constance, and were dubious over Jean's claim that Constance was really his sister. Nevertheless, Jack allowed the Magliores and Tumen to join his crew, and together explored the City of the Dead, and survived a confrontation with Torrents. They continued with Jack on his quests for the Sword of Cortés and the Sun-and-stars amulet as well as the Trident of Poseidon. Afterwards, he left to find a way to turn Constance into a human once more. Sailor on the Black Pearl Jean later met up with Jack while searching for the Shadow Lord's gold. He convinced Jack to take him and his "cousin" Marcella on as crewmembers of the Black Pearl. Personality Jean was a hard worker, but was known to goof off at times. He had a deep love for his sister and became distressed when she was put in danger. He was also close friends with Tumen and Arabella Smith and willingly followed Jack Sparrow's orders. Equipment and skills Jean was a skilled fighter, specializing in fighting side by side with Tumen. His weapon of choice was a rapier which he used with a degree of skill. He also spoke fluent French.﻿ Behind the scenes *Jean appears in the graphic novel Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties. But, since that book was canceled, it is unknown if his appearance in the book is canon or not. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''The Nosy Stranger'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Tale of Billy Turner and Other Stories'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Turning Tide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' Notes and references Category:Barnacle crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:French Category:Swordsmen Category:Inhabitants of New Orleans Category:Males